l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Lost
The Lost are samurai that have been warped and twisted by the Taint of the Shadowlands, turning them into twisted parodies of what they used to be while they were still Untainted. Currently, most of the Lost have pledged their services to Daigotsu and serve as his vassals in the same capacity as samurai serve the Emperor of Rokugan, though some remain in the wilds of the Shadowlands, barely surviving in those accursed territories. Some Lost are undead, as they were brought back to life by Fu Leng's foul magics, but others willingly gave their souls to the dark power of Jigoku while still alive, thus keeping their mortal bodies alive through maho rituals and other such means. Notable Lost included Chuda Mishime (daimyo of the Chuda family), Moto Tsume and Voitagi. Families The families of the Lost acted as a dark mirror of sorts, each family a twisted reflection of a Great Clan's strengths and weaknesses. They included: :*'Chuda': originally the minor clan of the Snake. Mostly made up of Bloodspeaker shugenjas, the Chuda were a living mockery of the Phoenix. :*'Daigotsu': named after the Dark Lord himself, the Daigotsu were bushi that served as his Right Hand--much as the Lion Clan served the Emperor. They are currently the largest Lost family, and subsequently the most powerful. Daigotsu Soetsu from this family was given the dubious honor of serving as ambassador to Rokugan. :*'Goju': an exceedingly small family of Lost; they were masters of intrigue and secrets, the Underhand of the Shadowlands, if such a thing was possible. Many of these samurai had been seduced to the service of the Dark Lord by the Shadow Dragon. :*'Kokujin': with their sanity broken by the Taint and (some say) enlightenment, these men and women roam the Shadowlands with animalistic savagery, speaking the prophecies of their leader for whom they had been named after. Abilities The Taint suffused their bodies, granting them supernatural strength, extraordinary agility, and a countless variety of other powers that varied by the individual. They were cunning opponents who possessed a samurai's training. Their tactics complemented the raw power of other Shadowlands beasts. Penance, Part One, by Rich Wulf Some of the more pronounced mental symptoms of Taint (hallucinations, paranoia, uncontrollable laughter) might fade, as madmen made poor minions. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 23 History Dawn of the Empire When Fu Leng launched the First War and brought the Taint surging into the Empire, countless men and women were consumed by the power of Jigoku, and the Lost were created. Enemies of the Empire, p. 53 Mutsuhito, of the Tribe of Noriaki, and his followers, were credited as the first of the Lost. Book of Earth, p. 144 After the War Against Fu Leng there were some who willingly embraced the Dark blessings by practicing maho, or those who spent too much time in the Shadowlands who then joined the ranks of the Lost. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 261 Dark Moto The Dark Moto were a group of the Moto family who were corrupted in a foolish attempt to ride against the Shadowlands and defeat it. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 16 The Moto had been manipulated by the Lords of Death, the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang, who had come to an agreement with Fu Leng. The dark gods would drive the Moto into the Shadowlands on the condition that once Fu Leng was finished tainting their bodies, the Lords would gain control of their souls. This contract was called the Burning Words. Secrets of the Unicorn, pp. 84-86 War Against Shadow After the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, a large number of samurai were wounded and lost to the Taint while traveling through the Shadowlands to and from Volturnum. These once-noble samurai found themselves lost in the wilds of the Shadowlands. Some continued with their training, rituals, and habits, thus offering a mental focus, and many managed to keep their intelligence. Instead of becoming mindless creatures, they became vengeful, driven, and corrupted samurai. Imperial Histories, pp. 231 Daigotsu With the arrival of Daigotsu, the Lost gained free will previously denied to them. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 50 They were able to become organized and became citizens of the City of the Lost, a dark reflection of the Empire. Imperial Histories, pp. 231-232 The City was a thriving city of evil, complete with its own grim version of the Kaiu Wall, called the Wall of Bones. Bloodties, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf Civil War in the Shadowlands The Lost were seen as a weakness by several oni, onisu, and other demons of Jigoku. The war between Iuchiban and Daigotsu diminished their ranks, and it was believed that the time of men was over and the reign of demons was beginning. In 1166 they were hunted and killed, even though they were loyal followers of the Dark Lord. Despair, by Shawn Carman Daigotsu sent an emissary to the Crab asking for their aid by sending the Damned to protect them from the unseen enemy. Blackened Claws, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Honor The Lost have a strange sense of honor, one forged from the remnants of their humanity and the service Daigotsu demands of his court. The extent and limits of this honor, however, is still as of yet unknown. It can be safely assumed, however, that like most samurai, the Lost keep their promises - to the letter. How they worded their promises, on the other hand, was another issue altogether. Most of the Lost kept to the virtues of bushido nonetheless, save perhaps for jin (compassion). Schools The following schools can be found within the Lost: * Daigotsu Elite Guard * Daigotsu's Legion *